


Born to Love You

by VerticalMan



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerticalMan/pseuds/VerticalMan
Summary: A very short and sweet scene of Mike pining.
Relationships: Micky Dolenz/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Born to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Not a whole lot to this, but I figured I might as well post it anyway, some content is better than none. Hope y'all like it  
> The song in this is Born To Love You, which Mike covered on the album Pretty Much Your Standard Ranch Stash, and I love it.

"Play me something" Micky said, laying his head down on Mike's lap, just barely able to fit next to his guitar. His eyes were closed, making it so he couldn’t see Mike’s reaction.

Mike was trying to hide a smile. At Micky's demand for music, at the casual way he laid his head on his lap, at the way his curly hair was catching the afternoon sun, at the relaxed but happy expression on his face. Mike had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life.

"Alright shotgun, I'll play for ya." Mike said, reaching down to ruffle Micky's hair briefly. It ends up a little more tender than he intended, more of a pet. Micky hums and smiles, but doesn't open his eyes, which Mike is grateful for. He knows he's not hiding the adoration on his face nearly well enough. His fingers move to play the first thing that comes to his mind.

" _ Born to love you, born to love you" _ he starts off soft. It was maybe a risky choice in song if he didn't watch Micky to catch onto his feelings, but it just felt right. And Micky knew he liked playing more country oriented love songs, he would probably just take it for that. Regardless, he put all his unsaid feelings into his playing.

" _ Born to share your smiles and your tears, Born to be here if you need me dear _ ” Lord help him, did he want to be there for Micky, in all the ways that mattered. In the ways he was singing. He wanted to have this, the easy closeness, the soft happiness, all the time.

As Mike continued to play, his eyes stayed fixed on Micky. The song was simple, but to him it said a lot. It said what he couldn't say to Micky himself. Micky stayed still and silent through the whole song, which was unusual for him, and gave Mike time to take in his beautiful, unique face without a goofy expression twisting it. He wanted to kiss him. So badly he almost couldn’t breathe. Instead, as he finished the song, he put his hand back to rest in Micky's hair. He adored Micky's hair, couldn't be happier when he had finally given up on straightening it all the time.

"Well, how was that, babe?" Mike asked. When Micky opened his eyes and met his, Mike was floored by the affection he saw there.

"That was perfect Mike." Micky said, smile in his voice as much as it was on his face. "You've got the grooviest voice, I could listen to you all day." Mike felt himself blush a little at that, and he started picking at the tuning board on his guitar to have something else to look at. How Micky could say that with no irony while having the voice that he did was a mystery to Mike. When Micky sang, the whole room felt bright and warm, and Mike counted himself lucky he got to hear him sing practically every day.

“Aw, thanks Mick.” He responded after a moment. “I could play you another, if you want?” Music was easy. He couldn’t always have an honest conversation, but he could always play music. Micky’s smile was enough to answer on its own. Mike answered back with his own smile, and began to strum another love song; this time looking Micky in the eyes and drinking in his affection.

He wasn’t sure if he would ever get the courage to tell Micky what he felt. He wasn’t sure if Micky felt the same. But at this moment, he couldn’t be more content, sitting with his boy, and telling him in his own way that he loved him.


End file.
